Falling Up
by Buck Wilde
Summary: Begins with extracts from Audrey Bass' book where she discussed why Blair forgave Chuck after everything he did. Continues on with the life of the Bass family; trials faced by the kids and CHAIR fluff. Poetic, ideal, mature, fun, surprising. Please R & R.
1. Falling Up

"She hated Chuck Bass.

God she hated him.

She hated the way he spoke; his voice was dark and thick and heavy and scorching.

She hated the way he walked; with square shoulders and confidence, and sometimes a bounce to his step.

She hated the way he smelt; sickly sweet and somewhat musky.

She hated the way he controlled her; how his hands would encircle her wrists and his words would make her bend at the knees in surrender.

She hated the way he claimed her as his.

She hated the way he smirked; it was cocky and patronising.

She hated the way he laughed; it was rare and loud and demanding.

She hated the way he loved; it was intense and frightening and possessive and she hated the way he made love; with strength and sweat and heat.

She hated the way he got drunk and lost himself in dark, fiery spirals of pity and self-hate.

She hated the way he was passionate, because passion was far too powerful to ever be a gentle emotion.

She hated that she still loved him.

She loved that his voice was rich and warm like melted caramel.

She loved the way he walked; because the bounce in his step was for her and his square shoulders were strong and protective.

She loved the way he smelt, and even tasted the way he sounded; oh that hot, trickling caramel.

She loved the way he would use initiative and control situations; he would take her wrists softly in his hands and whisper things that made her weak at the knees.

She loved the way he claimed her as his; branding her flesh with his kisses.

She loved the way he smirked; it was as though he could find amusement in even the darkest of situations.

She loved the way he laughed; it was so rare that when she heard it, it demanded her attention.

She loved the way he loved her; because it was true and passionate and fierce and she loved the way he made love; because he knew how to take control, how to let her take control, and how to be oh so gentle.

To climb with her as a team.

She loved the way he was sometimes silly after too many drinks; he would dance and sing and play.

She loved the way he was passionate; because she was what he was passionate about.

Chuck Bass had hurt Blair Waldorf far too many times, and just because they were inevitable didn't mean it was alright. They had hurt each other, matched the other's blow with one stronger and harder and faster.

But the night that Blair had told him she was marrying Louis, Chuck had gone too far. Further than they the time with Jack and the hotel; they did, after all match blow for blow. Further than the time he slept with Jenny Humphrey and further than the time he bought Eva to New York.

And somehow, she hated him just as much as she loved him.

She knew what it was like to be with someone who could only give her love; and being with Louis was beautiful.

But because she knew she wasn't trapped in his Spider Bass web, she knew that being tangled was still more enjoyable than simply walking in a straight line.

Blair Waldorf loved Chuck Bass.

Blair Waldorf loved Louis Grimaldi.

But she only hated one.

And she would rather have the combined fury of heaven and hell on her side than just divinity.

Because angels have a long way to fall but the devil can only rise to redemption.

To kneel at heaven's gates, and with a kiss, meld himself into simply a flawed human being.

Mix fire with water and the smoke will rise.

And she was engulfed. Engulfed by the emotions he elicited from her.

Was she weak to forgive him?

Maybe.

But isn't forgiveness the greatest strength we possess?

Isn't it the greatest gift we can give?

I'm grateful every day that my mother found it within her to forgive my father, or else I would not be here.

Would I have forgiven him if it were me?

No.

But that's what makes my mother so strong and brave.

Her heart.

People say that after all they went through, their relationship was based on sex. But I know better.

It was based on the fact that they loved to hate each other, and hated to love each other, yet somehow managed to do both.

It was based on the fact that they challenged each other. They knew each other better than they knew themselves.

It was based on the fact that they would simply rather die than be apart.

It was based on their trade mark, three letters and eight words.

She forgave him because she loved him. He acted the way he did because he loved her"- Audrey Bass, _Falling Up._

**This is just a lead up to a story about the Bass family. It's an "extract" from Audrey Bass' book (Chuck and Blair's daughter). It refers to 4.20. Please let me know what you think and if I should bother continuing. Thanks, xoxo.**


	2. Summary

I'm kind of worried that no one will read this but I'm also eager for feedback. The first chapter is mostly an introduction, so that you can get a brief idea of who the Bass' are. Also it won't all be fluff, there will be a plot, some obstacles for the kids and some CHAIR drama. Would just quickly like to say, obviously I don't own any of the characters or stories for what I write; they are just a starting block, so to speak.

Firstly, so that I don't have to waste time forever explaining who is with who and the kids, I'll list it:

Blair and Chuck Bass: Charles "Charlie" Bartholomew II (17)

Audrey Eleanor (16)

Edward "Ed" Harold (13)

Alexander "Alex" Cyrus (10)

Isabelle "Belle" Lillian (8)

Harrison Roman (4)

Abigail Evelyn (4)

Serena and Dan Humphrey:

Christopher William (17)

Nicholas "Nick" Rufus (10)

Georgia Alison (8)

Nate and Nicola Archibald:

Thomas "Tom" Howard (16)

Lucy Marie (8)

Eric and Elliott Van der Woodsen:

Katherine "Katie" Rose (5)

Matthew "Matt" Taylor (5)

Dorota and Vanya (what's their last name?):

Anastasia "Ana" Blair (21)

Lily and Rufus Humphrey

Eleanor Waldorf- Rose and Cyrus Rose

Harold and Roman Waldorf

P.S. Vanessa and Jenny are gone (Sorry but they shit me)

Cool, let's get this show on the road, after all, I have nothing better to do. Ok that sounds harsh, I love writing, but let's be honest here, I would much rather be out there meeting my own Chuck Bass then writing about and miserably wishing that I was Blair. Ok enough rambling, without further ado I would like to begin. Please read and review. And remember that the first chapter is mostly an introduction.

xoxo.


	3. Mondays At The Circus

"**My family are like a circus. We fight like lions, play like monkeys and drink like elephants; at least Blair and I used to. Our love is stronger than the acrobat as he holds himself above a beam and it is more beautiful than the black and white horses as they dance around the ring. We are made up of glitter and sawdust and the smell of candy and popcorn; laughter. We work hard like roust abouts and we pull our show together as beautifully as if we were trained performers. I am the ring master and my wife is the main attraction as she sparkles a top her horses and dances within their ranks. I hate to compare my children with horses but I assure you that for my Spec they are only the finest. And if ever the Big Top falls, we pull her back up together. Some say the circus is but a magical illusion. Well my circus is magical, but an illusion it is not. Who would have thought to compare the Bass family with a circus? But do they not both represent the same things; magic, freedom and love?"(Chuck Bass)- Audrey Bass, **_**Falling Up.**_

Monday morning. Chuck hated Monday mornings. He'd begun to think that Monday morning was punishment for the things one got up to on the weekend. Now at his age, there wasn't anything he did on the weekend that he thought warranted punishment. Unless you counted alcohol and sex. But the extent of his drinking was a glass of wine or scotch with dinner and possibly a glass of champagne or two for Sunday brunch.

Of course if there was a party or gala on, he would drink a bit more, or if Nate or Dan joined him for a few in the afternoon. And he had sex with his wife Blair, but he thought it was more of a crime if he didn't. And he would face more than just a terrible Monday if he denied Blair anything of that nature.

No, Chuck honestly didn't think he had done anything wrong. Yet it was Monday morning and Chuck woke up, stretched his arms, his fingers seeking eagerly, only to come up empty. Blair was already up and the bed was cold. The house was silent but for the sound of rain falling against the window.

The calm before the storm.

Pretty soon, the kids would all be up and getting ready for school and the house would be like a loud menagerie at a circus. And Chuck would be up with them, rounding them up and organising himself before work.

Sawdust to glitter. That was how Monday mornings went. Chaos and ruckus before the perfectly ordered breakfast table conversation. Chuck stretched in the bed and groaned. Ugh. What he wouldn't give to curl up in bed with Blair and just sleep the rainy day away. He would even watch Breakfast at Tiffany's if it meant that she would just stay with him.

The woman in question chose that moment to peep through the door. Blair's beautiful smiling face was framed with her trademark chocolate curls and her matching eyes were twinkling even though she, like Chuck, had had barely any sleep the night before. The twins, Abigail and Harrison, at the age of four, were having nightmares and couldn't sleep, therefore, neither could Chuck and Blair.

"Good morning my darling," Blair's voice was like a soft, smiling song. Chuck smiled and reached out to her.

"Morning," he groaned, still stretching until Blair walked forward and climbed into his arms. She leant forward and kissed him softly on his forehead. Her lips lingered for a moment before she hopped off the bed, taking Chuck's hands and coaxing him up as well.

Slowly, he followed. She led him to the window and opened the curtains. He winced as his eyes adjusted to the light. Finally he took in the view before him. She was dressed in black Louboutin six inch heels, black patterned tights, a black pencil skirt to the knee, a purple silk blouse and a black cropped jacket. Chuck licked his lips.

"You look delicious, Bass," he said, suggestively running his fingers across her collar bone and down her arm. She chuckled and leant forward to give him a quick kiss.

"You're not so bad yourself, sleepy head," she ran her fingers through his tousled bed hair and kissed along his jaw. Chuck moaned. His eyes were closed, waiting for her.

Nothing. He opened his eyes to find Blair dancing out the door.

"Get ready," she laughed. "Breakfast is in an hour and I need help getting the kids ready."

Downstairs, Blair made sure she had everything ready for work. When she knew she had everything, she checked in to see what else needed to be done for breakfast. She knew Chuck hated Monday mornings, but Blair loved waking up before Chuck and being able to kiss him and tuck him up in bed. He'd never been tucked in by a woman before Blair. He'd never had a mother to do it for him.

Blair loved getting herself ready while the house was still quiet. She took time choosing an outfit, doing her make-up, styling her hair to perfection and getting ready for work. She liked methodically setting the dining table for the daily family breakfast, and then, preparing the breakfast by herself in the kitchen.

She liked waking Chuck up so that he could be ready before the kids when they got up at 7.30, that way when they were stampeded by their tired, frustrated offspring, they could present a united front.

Blair loved being a wife and she loved being a mother.

The waffles smelt perfect; they were Chuck's favourite. The smell drifted through the warmth of the room, mixing with the smell of fresh fruit and maple syrup. It was a hot, sweet, embracing smell that curled its way around Blair and made her want to let out a deep, probably somewhat seductive laugh. There was something she found so sensual about the richness of the air that morning. It was taunting her, trying to make her beg; to make her sweat.

Chuck's lips were hot on her neck, and wet as his tongue pressed against her flesh. She moaned, her hands moving above and behind her so that she could keep his mouth against her. Her fingers tangled in his silky, slightly damp hair and her manicured nails gently scratched his scalp.

"Get a room!" Ed groaned as he walked into the dining room to find his father kissing his mother's neck beside the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Edward," Blair smiled at her son as she took her place at the table. She quickly looked him over to make sure that he hadn't forgotten his tie, or to do his hair, or to shower.

"Was until now," he replied, taking his own seat and rubbing his eyes.

"You're ready early son," Chuck stated. He leant down to give Blair's cheek a kiss.

"Yeah, we all are, no thanks to you guys," he muttered. Blair blushed and Chuck smirked.

"Your father was tickling me," Blair lied weakly.

"Mm-hm," was his reply.

Chuck disappeared upstairs again to get the twins and was replaced by a sleepy Alex. He sat down beside his brother with a huff and then glared up at his mother.

"I know you love daddy, mommy, which is great because did you know Mark's mom and dad are getting a divorce? But could you please not… kiss him so much the night before my soccer trials? Thanks." He grumbled this all to Blair, looking at her from under tired lids. She reached over to hold his hand.

"I'm sorry Alexander, that was very inconsiderate of me, I promise to be much quieter next time."

"Mm-hm," Ed grumbled again. "Mom, can you pass me the art section?" He pointed at the newspaper she was reading.

Charlie came down next, holding Harrison's hand as they descended the stairs.

"Shot gun business before dad gets here," he said, sitting Harrison down before kissing Blair's cheek and sitting beside her.

"Is he not coming now?" Blair asked, handing him the business section.

"Abigail is being naughty for daddy with her clothes," Harrison piped in.

"Nothing to worry about mother," he smirked. "She is a Bass woman after all."

"And here is Isabelle, come here sweetie and I'll fix your head band."

"Morning all!" Audrey cheered from the top of the stairs, followed by Chuck with Abigail in his arms. The show had begun. The Bass family sat at the breakfast table, all 9 of them, and talked the way they did every morning; it was witty, loving, sharp and harmonious. The perfect Spec.

**xoxo**

"I only have a few more questions for you Mr Bass," Jane paused, glanced at her notes and composed herself before looking back up at the man in front of her. He placed his hand on the table and she cursed for the thousandth time within the hour that this gorgeous man was married. The gold wedding band glistened in the light of the sun.

"What are you hoping to achieve with Bass Industries within this financial year?" She watched as he pursed his perfect lips in contemplation, pressed his palms together in front of him. Damn that ring. Then his eyes sparkled as he smirked at her. God he is gorgeous!

"What I hope to achieve every year," his deep drawl was thick and seductive, he chuckled, "success."

Jane felt herself leaning forward, wanting to inhale him; his smell, his voice, his seductive presence. What she wouldn't give to pry that ring from his finger and put it in his desk draw for an hour. What she wouldn't give to…

His phone vibrated on the desk and his fingers twitched. He smiled at her apologetically.

"Excuse me," he muttered before picking it up and answering it. "Chuck Bass," he answered, thankful for the interruption. Quite frankly, Jane was scaring him with her lustful eyes and predatory posture. A lot had changed.

"_Daddy, it's Audrey. Are you busy?"_

"Never too bust for you sweetheart. What can I do for you?"

"_I was just wondering if we're still on for coffee this afternoon. I forgot to ask you at breakfast."_

"Of course, do you want me to pick you up from school?" Chuck glanced up and flashed a smirk at Jane who was sitting watching him, although she was pretending to be looking at her notes.

"_Yeah, that would be good. Hold on mom wants to talk to you. She's coming. Ok she's here. Love you daddy, see you later."_

"Love you too princess, have a good day. Blair, darling, how are you?"

"_Fabulous, as always."_ Jane could hear his wife on the other end, different to his cheerful daughter, purring.

"Never merely fabulous, Bass," he smirked. Jane's eyes shot up curiously as he referred to his wife by their last name. The way he said it, so sexy and certain, made it clear that the relationship he shared with her was passionate, romantic, enduring, even possessive. So different to what was normal between a grown couple, who evidently had at least one child.

"_As much as I love to hear your voice in the morning,"_ she began. Chuck cut her off.

"You much rather hearing it at night?" Chuck asked hopefully and Blair laughed in the background. Jane felt extremely awkward. And jealous.

"_I did call you for a reason,"_ she continued. _"Are you free at lunch?"_

"For you, always. I'm in an interview now," he glanced at his diary, "I have a meeting after that until 12.30 and I have to be back by 2.00…"

"_I'll see you at 12.30 then. I hope you're hungry."_

Chuck was getting extremely turned on. Blair's voice was dripping with desire. She was teasing him, he knew it; trying to get him riled up only to have to wait for hours thinking about her. The way her hips would sway as she walked into the office. The tone of her voice as she addressed his secretary, telling her that she had something urgent about the children's schooling to be discussed, and that she should hold Chuck's calls.

The way she would close the door by pressing her back against it, then remaining still for a few moments with a taunting grin before she either walked towards him, with a cunning plan of how to use the desk and the chair to her advantage, or he got up and walked swiftly to her. He would push her into the door, printing her flesh with freedom and opportunity.

And his own skin.

"Starving," he nearly growled, restraining himself when he remembered his present company. She hung up.

He steadied his breathing, smoothed his hand over his hair and turned to face the interviewer. What was her name? Jen? Jan?

"Sorry about that, Jane," he said quickly.

"Not at all, Mr Bass. So, you're married?" Jane asked awkwardly.

He smiled proudly, and turned the frame on his desk around to face her. "Almost twenty years. We have seven kids, if I have my way it'll be eight."

Jane gaped at him, and then turned her eyes to look at the photo of the happy family. It wasn't one of those posed; put together family shots that most Upper East Side families had. No, it was completely real. The woman beside him, Jane took to be his wife, was laughing as he kissed her cheek. Off to the side and in front of their parents, were the three oldest children: the two boys looked exactly like their father, the girl like her mother.

The tallest boy was in the middle, his arms around the shoulders of his brother and sister. They had blinding smiles and were leaning slightly towards the camera, as though their happiness was too heavy for them to handle. On the other side, a little boy and girl holding hands and giggling, on the floor; two toddlers pulling faces.

"My wife Blair," he began, pointing to the beautiful brunette he was kissing, "my oldest three; Charlie's in the middle, he's 17, Audrey's 16 and Ed's 13. My middle two; Alex is 10 and Isabelle is 8. And the twins Abigail and Harrison are 4." He smiled up at Jane.

"You have a beautiful family," she told him.

"I know."

"Well I should be going. Thank you for your time."

"And thank you."

xoxo

Blair sat on the cool leather seats of the Bass family limo with all of her children around her. In her hands she held Audrey's most recent short story; a piece called The Lost Girl. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was; the poeticism, the raw naturalism, the truth. The story line was oddly familiar, all about a girl who lost herself and slept with her boyfriend's best friend. Apparently, Audrey was fascinated by her parents. The strength of their love inspired her and filled her with hope. Blair smiled as she read over the last sentence; _"Maybe sometimes, the reason we get lost, is so that we can be found."_

"You have a dark gift, Audrey Bass," Blair chuckled as she handed her daughter the papers.

"You like it?" She asked excitedly.

"Love it. With your impressive portfolio you'll be the first to get her scholarship in your whole year. My favourite was the one you wrote on the boy who lost him mom. Now who else has updates for me? Charles, how's the proposal?" She looked at her oldest son, staring intently at his notebook before furiously attacking the keys of his calculator. Chuck had recently asked if he was interested in drawing up a proposal for a small boutique restaurant; and Charlie, as much a Bass as his father, had grasped the opportunity without a second thought.

"Hmm," was all the reply she got.

"Edward?"

"I have a photography assignment due today, which I already know I've nailed. And a piano exam. Easy."

"Good, you've studied well so I have no doubt that you will do brilliantly. Alexander?"

"Soccer tryouts. I want mid field."

"And dad went with you to the park yesterday?"

"Yep."

"Isabelle?"

"Choir solo."

"What are you singing?"

"Moon River," she smirked. Blair smiled at her and brushed back the soft pale brown curls that had fallen on her face.

"Good luck my darlings; I'm proud of you all." Blair told them as they departed the limo on arrival at Constance/ St Jude's. "Oh and Charlie?"

"Yeah mom?"

"You can invite Holly over if you like. She is quite a sweet girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. How about brunch on Sunday?"

"We'll see. Have fun at lunch." He smirked, blew her a kiss, and left.

Blair watched with Abigail and Harrison beside her as her oldest children walked up the steps together with straight backs and confident strides.

"**I asked my dad one time, what his greatest achievement was. I was expecting something to do with business because he does it so well. But my daddy looked at me with a small smile and said: "Look in the mirror." I turned around to face the mirror that reflected our living room, and I saw myself next to my dad, and the rest of my family at the breakfast table. At the centre was my mother."- Audrey Bass, **_**Falling Up.**_


	4. The Elevator Song

"**My mother has a way of knowing. She knows what my dad is thinking before he says it and she knows what we need before we ask. Not all mothers are like this, I've found. I think mine just knows because, her own mother never did. With one look in her direction, perhaps a somewhat pleading look, my mother will quickly shoot down whatever ridiculous plan that I was hoping she'd help with and just as quickly, she'll be working by my side, if she thinks that I'm being reasonable. That's what my mother does; anticipate and strike. Then again maybe she's only like that because she's Blair Bass."- Audrey Bass, _Falling Up._**

In the near forty years that Blair had lived in penthouses, she had come to form a few obvious ideas on the sound of elevator doors. The sound of the doors clicking loudly with perhaps a small ting, followed by the slightly gravely slide of parting, was the sound of arrival and departure.

Arrival was always welcomed and greatly anticipated. That is, if those stepping onto the marble floor of her home happened to be her children arriving home from school or some particular activity or event. Whether that be a society event or party for Charles and Audrey, art class for young Edward, sport practice for Alexander, music for Isabelle, or swimming lessons for Harrison and Abigail. Often enough it was her arrival that accompanied her children's and she was always pleased to be home.

Or the arrival of her husband Chuck; the sound of his voice calling out to her as he placed his briefcase on the floor, the promise that his work was finished now that he was home. The mocking tone that was paired with "honey, I'm home" made her breathing hitch and a blush spread across her chest when she thought of how she still loved him and longed for him the way she had when she was only a girl.

This arrival, like her children's', sent her striding quickly to the foyer, not wanting to be parted from him a minute longer. She grasped at this small opportunity to greet her husband with a warm, passionate kiss before her children came eagerly to greet their father and steal him away from her to share their days' exploits, where he would then whisper huskily in her ear, "Later." He would kiss the nape of her neck as he was dragged away by the children. She would smile at him. He would smirk back.

Her father and his partner, her mother and her husband, her in-laws, her bizarre extended family and her friends, these were all welcome additions to her home. They allowed her, in true Blair Bass fashion, to show off her family and play the perfect hostess that she was known to be along with the opportunity for some much loved and ever absent scheming with her best friend Serena; usually as to how to coerce sixteen year old Audrey into falling in love with Serena and Nate's son- Charles' best friend- Christopher.

Departure was less welcome, perhaps even completely unwelcome, yet inevitable. Because although she preferred not to admit her co dependence, every time Chuck or one of the children stepped into the elevator and disappeared, a small part of her travelled with them like a shadow. Then she was left alone to do many hours of work that accompanied her job as chief editor of VOGUE.

But sitting there as she was, with Chuck's arm draped across her shoulders; Charles, in a tone much like his fathers, discussing with Audrey what he wanted to do for his eighteenth birthday; Edward drawing pictures, and Alex, Belle, Harrison and Abigail fast asleep upstairs, the sound of elevator doors was clearly an interruption. She knew that the people who were always welcome had prior engagements that night and therefore she was expecting no one.

So when the maid, Elena, who worked at night when Dorota was home with her family, came forward to announce the arrival of a Cameron Baizen for Miss Audrey, Blair and Chuck were surprised to see their daughter practically jump from her armchair as the young man walked in.

He observed the family his father had sneered at for so many years, so unusually unguarded and apparently not prepared for company judging by the lavender silk slip that Mrs. Bass wore as she curled in towards her husband. Nor Mr. Bass' lack of tie and shoes with his scrupled business wear as he held his wife on the couch, his lips whispering softly in her ear before he placed a kiss on her jaw.

The Bass children also were surprised. Charles and Edward both frowned at the visitor and seemed to lean protectively towards their sister who pulled self-consciously at her own sky blue silk slip.

Audrey ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck as she screamed, "Cameron, your back!" He kissed her immediately, and as always she felt awkward and childish under his mouth, her lips never parting for fear of simply not knowing what to do. Cameron was working on it; he planned to break this particular mare until he had her sweating and panting like an overused mule.

"Perhaps if you decide to come over uninvited at nine o'clock at night you could at least forewarn us. As you can see, we weren't expecting company," Charles said nodding towards his family, the usual Bass smirk playing on his lips, his soft Waldorf eyes guarded as he sauntered to where his sister clung to Cameron.

"Or better yet," he continued, "don't come at all."

"Sorry Chuck, Blair, my son here said that he had to see Audrey before we went home," Carter Baizen walked into view, his hands in his pockets, a smirk playing at his lips.

At that moment Blair and Chuck rose from the couch.

"What are you doing here Baizen?" Chuck snarled. The Baizen men couldn't help but be amazed by how beautiful Mrs. Bass was; she only looked thirty though they both knew that she was ten years older. Mr. Bass beside her was equally as handsome and looked only slightly older.

Cameron held onto the younger model of Blair a little tighter, his father's smirk grew. He noticed however, the slightly angular jaw that Audrey had inherited from her father and cringed. And the younger boy, Edward, he must have been only 13, he too was exactly like his older brother and father expect for his full lips which could only have been Blair's.

"Daddy, how could you speak to Mr. Baizen like that?" Audrey looked incredulously at her father, her eyes narrowed.

"Audrey, do you know who this boy is?" Blair asked her daughter, ignoring Carter's eyes as she stepped forward.

"Well yeah, he's my boyfriend," she sounded just like her mother, condescending; her voice was full of superiority.

"Audrey Eleanor Bass you are far too young for a boyfriend, let alone a Baizen," Chuck took his daughter's arm and pulled her gently away from Cameron. The boy only smirked like his father and stepped forward as if to follow her.

"Chuck, you should know by now that Waldorf women can't resist a Baizen," Carter chuckled, his eyes darting towards Blair.

"I think you should both leave," Chuck growled, stepping in front of his daughter and putting a protective hand on his wife's lower back.

"Daddy! What are you doing?" Audrey looked like she might cry. But she was her mother's daughter, she would wait until later.

"We just got here," Cameron snapped, stepping forward and making eyes at his girlfriend.

"You shouldn't have come," Blair hissed, her daughter moved as though to go back to Cameron, "Audrey, don't you dare." She froze.

"Blair, you of all people should know that I'm just getting started," Carter began, "you'd know if I had 'arrived'." He chuckled at his joke, his lips twitching as his eyes roamed her body.

"Fortunately I'm the only one who can keep her coming back for more, now get out," Chuck's voice was cold as ice as he stepped further in front of his family. Charles too stepped forward to take his sister's hand.

"Audrey, don't waste your time with him, he's just using you" Charles said pulling her further away.

Chuck was about to walk straight over to Carter and break his nose, only Blair's hand stopped him. She had that look on her face. The don't-mess-with-me-I'm-the-crazy-bitch-around-here face.

The Bass family watched curiously as Blair walked right up to Carter. She leaned in, as though she might kiss him on the cheek. She felt him shudder as her lips brushed along his ear, warm air escaping her mouth and making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Carter," she whispered, "If you don't leave right now, I'll call Serena and have her give me the number for the police in Santorini." She felt him gasp and she knew that she had succeeded in both scaring him and, judging from her proximity, turning him on. "Leave," she continued, "and don't come back. And keep your son away from daughter."

Blair stepped away. It was obvious to everyone that whatever she had threatened him with had worked. Carter gulped and nodded for his son that it was time to leave.

"It's been a pleasure as always, Mr. and Mrs. Bass," he drawled, "I'll see you soon." The remark was teasing but Blair just smiled back, not giving him the satisfaction of a response.

"Audrey, I'll see you tomorrow after school," Cameron winked. And they were gone.

**xoxo**

When she was sure that Edward was fast asleep, Blair closed his bedroom door and came down stairs. She re-entered the living room to find Chuck and Charles conversing in that way of theirs that involved only eye contact. Audrey was sitting as far away from them as she could. She tried desperately to hold back her tears. On Blair's approach she shot up.

"Mother, will _you_ please explain to me what's going on because those Basstards won't?"

"Audrey, watch your language please. I never said I wouldn't explain, I just wanted to wait for your mother," Chuck hated to hear bad language from his little girl.

"Okay," Blair said as she sat beside her husband once more. "What would you like to know?"

"What's the deal with the Baizen's?" Charles asked before his sister could start a tantrum. She glared at him and slumped back into her arm chair.

Blair looked at Chuck for encouragement, wondering how much she should tell them. He pursed his lips but nodded for her to continue. So she told them everything about Carter. Her relationship, Serena's, Chuck's problems. Everything.

"What on earth did you say to get him to leave, Blair?" Chuck cut in, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Ah my dear, when in Santorini," she smirked, wriggling her eyebrows. Chuck lips twitched.

"What happened in Santorini," he chuckled, kissing her softly.

"So why can't I go out with Cameron?" Audrey asked innocently.

"Because Cameron is exactly like Carter. And Carter is quite similar to me. And at that age, boys like that are bad company to keep. Just ask your mother," Chuck sighed.

"Now both of you listen. We want you to be happy and make your own decisions but every so often you just need to trust us, because we've been there. And believe me, we've done everything. We haven't forgotten what it was like to be eighteen yet, or sixteen for that matter and we just want you to reach each stage in your own time."

"Mom, that's enough, you don't want to make an old man cry," Charles joked nodding towards his father. Chuck merely smirked before the kids got up to kiss their parents goodnight. Audrey sulked dejectedly up the stairs to her room.

Truthfully, she wasn't like her parents, relationship wise anyway. If she was being honest, she hadn't even had a proper kiss at sixteen, and while she reluctantly admitted this only to herself, Cameron was just a hot guy who she thought could teach her a few things before she met someone special. She wasn't even ready for that.

Maybe it had something to do with her parent's rocky start at love, but she wanted to save her first real kiss for someone she loved as much as her mother loved her father, or as much as she knew Holly Burke loved her brother, even though he couldn't see it. She really just felt sick thinking about being intimate with someone she didn't love. So, much to her distaste, she settled with being the odd one out, both in her family and among her friends; the girl who kept her heart as far from her sleeves as possible.

When her mother moved to follow her up the stairs she didn't protest. She just carried on through the door to fall in a sobbing heap onto her bed. She was proud of one thing though, she had more self-respect than anyone she knew. Her body was hers only, and she kept it strong and locked away. She didn't succumb to body image issues like her mother, nor did she let anyone take advantage of her.

Sometimes, her father commented that perhaps she wasn't his little girl. He would chuckle and look at Blair in mock disgust and say, "She must be from Brooklyn." Audrey had learnt later that he was referring to her uncle Dan. But the only thing that supported this theory was her grace towards the lower class and her passion for art, which really, she got from Blair.

She even once quoted uncle Dan's "Sex is like art" speech to which Charlie just laughed. But sex, she thought, should really be treated like the most beautiful pieces of art. She thought she deserved someone who would look at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world and she wanted to be able to look at him and say without a doubt, that he was the most exquisite artwork she had ever seen. She thought everyone deserved that.

But as Blair stood silently in the door way watching her little Audrey get up from her bed and sit down at her desk to write, there was no doubt in her mind how much of a Bass she was. She didn't trust anyone except her family and close friends. She was a little bit shy like Chuck, but acted confidently and gracefully like Blair.

She was stronger than Blair though. She was poetic like Chuck, gentle like Harold and even a bit spontaneous like Lily and silly like Rufus. Blair watched and she was proud of what an amazing woman her baby girl would grow to be.

"Do you want to talk about you and Cameron?" Blair asked tentatively, taking a step into her daughter's room. Audrey turned around slowly, looking at her mother before she turned back to her drawing board and picked up her pencil.

"Not really. Do you want to talk about it?" The question was wise and almost biting. Blair was a bit taken aback but she continued.

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Do you really like him?" Blair asked.

"I guess."

"Does he like you?"

"Yes."

"Does he respect you?"

Audrey didn't answer for a moment. "Not like his brother does."

"Who is his brother?"

"Henry West. He isn't Carter's son though."

Blair froze, her mouth agape. She gave Audrey a chaste kiss on the cheek whispered "goodnight," turned on her heel and walked out.

**xoxo**

When Blair finally got to bed, the penthouse was quiet. Chuck was reveling in the serenity. He sighed.

Blair was still shocked, but then she didn't know how she could be so surprised that her daughter had managed to end up tangled with the offspring of Carter Baizen and Michael West, it was the Upper East Side after all. Blair had intended on saying that as long as she was happy, comfortable and safe, that she would support her with all of the boys she dated. But on hearing Audrey's revelation, Blair had walked out of her room in shock.

"Audrey…" Blair began as she crawled into bed with Chuck. He smiled, putting his book on the bed side table.

"Cameron Baizen and Henry West?" Chuck finished. Blair looked at him questioningly. "We talked over coffee about Henry, not Cameron. It takes a Bass to end up in that kind of a mess. It could only happen to us. Next thing we know we'll have Nate's son and one of Jack's illegitimate children lining up too to take your beautiful daughter out and try to steal her innocence. But that would be incest if it were Jack's. Wrong. "

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blair whispered, as Chuck ran a hand through his hair and shifted on the pillows before lacing his fingers with hers. He reached across and turned off the lamp.

"I was going to, but I didn't know what to say."

"Well, I get the impression that she is just using Cameron to make Henry jealous," Blair grazed Chuck's jaw with the pad of her thumb, curling in closer to him as they whispered in the darkness of the room.

"Oh dear," Chuck sighed, "this won't end well. We need to stage an intervention."

"I love being a mom," Blair chuckled into Chuck's chest.

"I love you being a mom, you make it look so sexy." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks daddy," she purred, kissing his bare chest. He growled in response, climbing on top of her and pressing his body into every inch of hers. Her legs parted automatically, allowing his legs to fit between hers, his hips to press into her bones.

Chuck pressed his lips hotly against hers, his tongue searching for entry. She acquiesced but then stopped herself.

"One child at a time Bass. We need to figure out what to do with Audrey before you put another doomed Bass baby in me."

He lay down beside her again and they talked well into the night. They held each other close and listened to the rain as it fell on the window pane.

"Charlie met a girl," Blair told Chuck. "Her name's Holly."

"Holly Bass sounds pretty," he replied.

"Oh shut up."

"We need to talk to Audrey tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Did you hear that? Is that the elevator again?"

"It's Abigail."

"I'll go and get her," he whispered.

Chuck returned after a second with Abigail in his arms. She curled up between him and Blair and they all fell to sleep. And Chuck remembered when Audrey had been that little and innocent. He longed for the day when he could protect her from everything. When he was the prince in her world.

"**My dark knight was a prince in disguise. Except I knew it before he did." (Blair Bass)- Audrey Bass, **_**Falling Up.**_

**Please leave a review! **


End file.
